Desakki, The Assistant
by Indominus Des
Summary: Desakki is an Andalite who decides to turn her back to her people- and join the Yeerks. She's Visser Three's Assistant, actually. What awaits her, though, when she goes to Earth to exterminate the so called Andalite Bandits, she finds herself in a tragic love story.


Being Visser Three's Personal Assistant is no easy task.

No, not just because he's a crazy bastard, but that is also one.

My name is Desakki-Memora-Veriva.

I am an Andalite.

No Yeerk here. I pledged my allegiance to the Yeerks after my people decided to release me from the military, just because I had fallen in love with the captain.

We came to an agreement that if they would let me remain free, I would tell them anything and do anything. But when I came, Visser Three volunteered, surprisingly. He even yelled that he would not eat me.

Charming.

Well, they don't call him the Andalite Lover for nothing.

(Visser, where do you want these papers?) I plopped them on an endtable in his boring room. He looked up from his computer and seemed to glare at the papers. (I do not care. Wherever.) Since I had already sat them down, I just left. Exiting his quarters, I trotted along the hall of the blade ship, bored out of my sanity. I came out at the bridge.

"What do you want?" A Hork-Bajir growled at me. I sighed mentally and responded, (I am not sure. I wish for something to do. Paperwork isn't quite entertaining.) This time, the Hork-Bajir sighed. "Go... Go clean something or whatever." At this time is when I saw space out of the large, open part so you can see while you pilot.

(Oh! Space!) I shoved past him and stood in front of the controls. So many interesting buttons! Stars! I saw a blue and green planet as well, but I wasn't too keen on that. I was more interested in the colorful buttons marked with Yeerkish that I couldn't read.

I wanted to push one so badly, it actually started to hurt.

I let out an excited squeal and slammed my hand down on one.

The Blade Ship flipped over!

This time, my laugh was not restrained, and I burst into full, hearty laughter. A couple controllers cried out and fell as gravity had changed, but I remained upside down, as per the usual terms of the pilot area. I grabbed the stick and flipped it back. More cries, and I heard people running around.

Rough hands tugged me away, and I felt a hard slap to my face.

The Visser stood there, quite angry.

(What,) He hissed, (Happened?)I noticed he had a small cut over his eyebrow, possibly from hitting the roof. I looked down and blinked rapidly. (I... I pressed a button and the ship flipped.) I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes. (I am sorry, Esplin.) I said privately to him. I was really bored. I didn't mean to hurt you. I leaned in and tenderly ran my magenta fingers over his brow. He swatted my hand away, and said, (Just... Go back to your quarters. Leave me to my disappointment.)

Looking in the human thing called a mirror, I stared at the unfamiliar face. Actually rather attractive, magenta and tan face, large emerald eyes framed by long eyelashes and nice sized ears. She had a sorrowful look to her, not on her face, but her posture.

She blinked at the same time as I.

She sighed at the same time as I.

She left the same time as I.

Yet, she was not me.

...

I woke up to the Visser screaming on his telecom.

(What do you mean, I have to go there?! Andalite bandits? Again!? I thought I had gotten rid of them!) there was a pause, and I looked up at his angered expression. He looked a bit like a toad, with his angry, squished up face. (No! I-) another pause.

(Very well.) He sounded resigned, but still a helping of angry.

He closed the telecom.

(Up. We are going to Earth.)

(Earth?) I questioned as I unfolded my legs. (Yes. The blue and green planet. There are more reports of Andalite attacks on our Yeerk pool.)He paused, and slowly looked at me. (I know just how you can help.)

Earth, as mentioned, was not as bad as the Visser had made it out to be. Covered in green vegetation, we made our way through the foliage. He stopped suddenly, then reached up to a high branch. He had to rear up on his hind legs and I saw his muscles through his dark blue fur.

(Ooh..) I didn't realize I'd spoken aloud until he turned to me, his face a small bit darker than usual. (Oh! No, no, I meant that it's very well hidden.) He didn't seem to believe me, but was silent.

As we descended down stairs, (slipping all the way down) I saw the giant Yeerk pool. It was fine, except one thing.

The giant, bubbling pool full of slugs.

(Oh.) I saw Visser Three grimace. (Well, we aren't exactly the most attractive species.)

A human female with reddish head fur bowed as she approached. (This is Lavuia. She will take you and, how do humans say it? 'Pretty you up.' for the plan.) Lavuia lead me to another room entirely, then brought out tubes of liquid, powder, brushes, and creams. She applied many to my face, then held out a mirror.

The face who stared at me had a slight blush to her now-defined high cheekbones, and her emerald eyes had a bit of brown over the lids, highlighting them. Her eyelashes blinked, dark and longer than usual.

The sorrow she gave off still radiated, giving the face a look of woeful beauty.

She blinked the same time as I.

She sighed the same time as I.

She pushed away the mirror the same time as I.

But she was not me.

(Oh, you look wonderful. Okay, clear out!) The Visser bellowed.

Our plan was to bait the Bandits, and if they took it (ie. rescue me) I had a tracker implanted in my shoulder, somewhere. Then we would exterminate them. Visser Three believed them to be males or mostly males, so they would likely take the bait.

(Now, after I tie you up, yell loud as you can. I'll track you after.)

I was now lying helpless on my side, my legs hogtied, and my tail tied to them. I would be utterly helpless, for twenty four hours unless the Andalites decided to 'save' me. If they had any device to make sure this wasn't a trap, such as a device to tell if there was a Yeerk in my head, they would find nothing.

The perks of being pure Andalite, hmm?.

I waited until the sun went down, then I started to struggle, crying out, (Help! Anybody! Please!) After about an hour with no response, I decided that I would escape and look for them myself. I was starting to struggle and get the bonds loose, when I heard crashing in the bushes.

(Hello?) I called out, fearful it was an Earth animal.

There was silence for a few minutes.

Then, a figure emerged.

A male Andalite, a couple years younger than me. (Why are you tied up? Who are you? Are there any more people?) I now regretted my decision to do this. ( Its just me. I-I was looking for an entrance to the pool, and I got caught in this!) I tried to move for emphasis, but the rope had rubbed it raw. (Ah!) I let out a cry of pain.

He seemed sympathetic, then cut me loose with a few swipes of his tail.

As I climbed up to my hooves, he asked, (Your name?) He looked directly into my eyes. A sign of attraction.

Great.

(My name is Desakki-Memora-Veriva.)

(Heh. I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.)

For some reason, that name sounded slightly familiar, but I couldn't place it. He trotted off into the trees, and I had no choice but to follow.


End file.
